<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room Inspections by Nolita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497687">Room Inspections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita'>Nolita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're starting here.” Elliot jerked his thumb down at Leo's bed.</p>
<p>The two of them stared at it, creaking under the weight of collapsed piles of books.</p>
<p>“We are not.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Baskerville &amp; Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room Inspections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“We're starting here.” Elliot jerked his thumb down at Leo's bed.</p>
<p class="western">The two of them stared at it, creaking under the weight of collapsed towers of books.</p>
<p class="western">“We are not.”</p>
<p class="western">“And who's in charge here?” Elliot snapped. "We need to clean."</p>
<p class="western">Leo didn't answer, but he folded his arms over and fixed Elliot with an obstinate look that did not give Elliot hope that submission was likely to follow anytime soon.</p>
<p class="western">Hesitantly, Elliot reached for one of the precariously balanced top volumes. “Look,” he tried, “I'm not asking you to get rid of them, just to <em>stack </em>them at least—”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent a lot of time between the ages of 14 and 17 writing about these two and dug up this drabble from back then. Most of the rest are very unfinished, but I'm hoping to find some more to edit and post!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>